Gravity Fall: War for the Dreamland
by Versus22
Summary: After getting half blueprint Dipper he has to find the other student with the other half, and after funding the other student, Phineas they build it and accidentally unleash monsters from classic literature on their campus. Inspiration for is was a video by Deadpoolzilla
1. Chapter 1

Dipper was packing up his stuff when his professor ask him to stay after class. As so as ever one had let. "So why did you want me to stay after class?" he asked.

"Take is it's a… special project" his professor said.

Dipper grab the folded up piece of paper, and unfolded it. He immediately noticed it was ripped in half. "Where the rest of it?" Dipper asked.

"Well I want to make it fun so it's with another student. I've hear you love a good mystery." he replied as he walked out of the room.

Dipper folded it into his backpack and walked out. "WOW you take forever to get out of class" a familiar stuck up voice said.

"Pacifica? What are you doing here?" Dipper asked.

"I'm going to this College Dipper… also your sister is creeping up behind you." She told him.

"OH COME ON PACIFICA!" Mabel screamed at her. "Hay Dipper what did it take you forever to get out are that much of a nerd?"

"Obviously you're talking about you brother." Pacifica said.

"Not jump to conclusions I was told to stay." Dipper said.

"Why?" Pacifica ask. But then immediately said, "Wait it's you two it'll probably almost get us kill or something."

"Aww… are we that predictable?" Mabel sarcastically asked.

Dipper put blueprint and said, "Hopefully is time it won't be deadly."

"Oh thank god it's just a blueprint. But where's the rest of it?" Pacifica asked.

"I was told another student has it." Dipper told them.

"I hear one of the in my class talk about her boyfriend get haft a blueprint." Pacifica said.

"You two lovebird tracking down that girl." Mabel said sarcastically as she walked away from them.

"LOVEBIRD!?" Pacifica yell as she blushed.

"So I guess we're working together again." Dipper said.

"That depends how high is the chance of dead?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well no one has died on one of my adventures of zero?" Dipper said unsure.

"Well as long as I have time to study." She said.

"So do you know where this person is?" he asked her.

"I think so… come with me." she said as she started to walk. Dipper quickly followed her.

Pacifica walk into Pacifica's dorm. "Is this where she is?" Dipper asked her.

"I'm hoping." Pacifica said as a dark haired girl was a guy with a big nose walked up.

"Hay are you Pacifica Northwest?" she asked Pacifica and then said, "I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, I'm your new roommate."

Pacifica turned around. "Hay we were looking for you." She accidentally blurted out.

"Why were you looking for me?" Isabella asked.

"She accidentally overheated say that your boyfriend has other half of this!" Dipper said pulling out the blueprint.

"No way!" The guy with the big none said, "Sorry for interrupting but I'm Phineas Flynn, and I have the other half."

"WOW that was easy." Pacifica said.

"Could I look at the other half?" Phineas asked. Dipper head it to him. As Phineas look at it, and said, "It a machine I used to build stuff like this over the summer I'll get to building it. I'll get back to you." Isabella and Phineas walk away.

"What now?" Pacifica ask Dipper.

"Back to normal life." He said.

"Normal you that's a joke." She said try not to laugh.

"Hay my life was normal until that summer." He said walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Dipper got a phone from a number he didn't recognize. He answered it with a hello, and he immediately here a voice he kind of recognized.

"Hay from your girlfriend. I finished it." Phineas said.

"Girlfriend? Who is this?" Dipper asked.

"Sorry you I thought Pacifica and… never mind that just come over to the lab part of the campus." Phineas said.

Dipper walk over to there and easy found Phineas. "So what was it?" Dipper asked.

"It's some kind of portal, I'm just hope it's not parallel universes… been there done that." Phineas said laughs a little.

"Sound like we had different experiences with parallel universes." Dipper said.

"Really?" Phineas said, "Anyway you want to see it?" He then opened the door.

"Why not" Dipper said walking into lab. "Is that it" Dipper hornet to the sci-fi doorway looking thing.

"Yes my brother gave me a hand with it. He's here somewhere." Phineas said as they both hear two people talking.

"Who talking?" Dipper asked as he walking to see who was talking.

"Oh hay Dipper what are you doing here?" Mabel asked when Dipper came around the corner.

Mabel was talking to some green hair guy. "Mabel? Who's is?" Dipper asked.

"Oh he's Ferb." She said as Ferb waived.

"Hay Phineas is this your brother?" Dipper asked.

"Yep and Ferb you can try to turn it on." Phineas shout it from across the room. Ferb flicked and pressed a few buttons. The machine flashed on with a yellow light. They all walk over to it. Phineas started to walk into it.

"Wait bef-" Dipper said but Dipper tripped on a wire laying on the ground. Causing him to crash into Phineas and throw the two of into the gate.

The two of them wake up in a deserve it build in a desert. "Ugh… sorry about that. I was try to stop you from going before we talk about were it goes to." Dipper said getting up.

"Look like it a desert." Phineas said looking around. Then the machine suddenly turns off behind them.

"Oh crap!" Dipper yell out. They both hear someone walking into the building and they both notice the smell of blood filled the room.

"Hello!" someone said looking around, "I hear you talking!"

Dipper and Phineas were try to hide from the stranger. They look at the machine painfully waiting for it to turn back on. The stranger started to get closer to them.

The machine started to turn back on. "Finally." Phineas said not thinking, "Oh crap run!"

The two run into the light. The stranger saw this and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper and Phineas fall on to the ground of the lab. "So it turns out it turns off after taking two people" Mabel said.

"We figured that out." Dipper said that get up.

"Ferb make sure it stays off." Phineas said, "I not know where's it goes to."

"Dipper what happened in there?" Mabel asked.

"Someone or something was trying to find." Dipper said.

"That not too weird." Ferb said.

"Compared to what me and Dipper experienced." Mabel said.

"The guy just gave off a bad feeling." Phineas said.

"We should probably leave it off." Dipper said but as he finished they all hear the machine turns on again.

Someone walk out. "Hello again children." the stranger said behind. "Thank you for freeing me."

Dipper and Phineas turned around to see the tall man. "Who are you?" Dipper asked.

"I am the man in your dreams or your nightmare." he said as he started to walk out.

"What the hell does that mean!?" Dipper yelled at him.

"Hell? Kid you don't know the meaning of that." he said as walk out the door.

"Who turned on the machine?" Phineas as he kicked open the door to the control room. "What the?"

"What is it? Dipper asked.

"There no one in here." Phineas said.

"Hay guy we should probably get back to our rooms it's starting to get dark out." Mabel said to the group.

"You two can go I want to talk to Phineas." Dipper said.

Mabel and Ferb walked out and the their dorms. "Bravo Dipper and Phineas!" a familiar voice said sarcastically.

"What now?" Dipper asked looking to see who was talking. It was his professor. "Prof-"

"Shut up I think it's about time you know who your real dealing with… Nyarlathotep I would hope my friend Bill mentioned me." He said.

"Bill? No… no...no!" Dipper said falling to the ground in despair.

"But that's a fictional character how…" Phineas said.

"Phineas you should know better than anyone there no such thing as fiction when your dealing with the Multiverse." Nyarlathotep said.

"You son of-" Dipper was saying but was cut off.

"Now Dipper is that anyway to talk to a god?" Nyarlathotep asked him as he walked out of the room.

"We were played…" Dipper said under his breath.

"Who is Bill?" Phineas asked Dipper as he helped him up.

"It's a long story I have to make a call." Dipper said pulling out his phone.

"Who are you calling Dipper?" Phineas asked.

"Hello Ford… um… do you know a god name Nyer… Nyarlp… Nyad…" Dipper said as Phineas grabbed the phone.

"Nyarlathotep!" He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper walked over to the machine with a wrench he had grabbed from the table. He lifted it up to destroy it, but then he saw a note. Dipper through the wrench onto the ground. "What are you doing Ford told us to destroy it?" Phineas asked as he walked up to Dipper.

"Read is." Dipper said handing the note to Phineas.

"Oh crap… then I guess we can't. What kind of monster do you go up against?" Phineas asked.

"I know right." Dipper said.

"You say that all it's completely normal to have someone threatened your family and friends." he said.

"I'll sleep here you go to your room." Dipper said.

"I'm go to stay here." Phineas said.

"I guess if you want." Dipper you. The next day they then both wake up to the door opening. "Ford?" Dipper said getting up off the floor.

Isabella walks in, "Who Ford?" she asked.

"Isabella!" Phineas said running over to her, and hugged her. "Your ok?"

"Of course… Phineas what's going on?" Isabella ask him.

Dipper quickly explained what happened last night. "Nyarlathotep? I've heard that somewhere before." she said thinking about it, "Wait come on Phineas… a prank your better than that. Also what smells"

"How would his be a prank?" Dipper asked as he started to noticed the smell. The machine turns on again.

"Well come on one of Phineas's machine have a glitch that ba-" She was saying but something grabbed her, and was about to pull her in but Phineas grabbed her hand to try stop it from taking her. But he was dragged in accidentally kicking Dipper in the face in the process.

It then turn off again as Dipper fell to the ground. The stranger walked over to him. "So your the kid who defeated Bill. Sorry if I sound disappointed, I wasn't expecting someone so pathetic." The stranger said.

"Who the hell are you?" Dipper asked get up.

"Well I found out since I have been gone. I have gone down in history as a fictional character." He said, "Keep that in mind when I tell you I am Count Dracula."

"Who the…" Dipper stuttered out.

"You do remind me of someone." Dracula said kick Dipper back to the ground. "I would kill you but it's day, so it wouldn't be much fun."

As Dipper got up but Dracula had left the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile in the other world Phineas let go of Isabella's hand, and fell to the ground. "NO!" He showed it. But Isabella was cut free from the monster, and she fell to the ground. A middle-aged man grabbed the two of them and took them to a nearby shelter.

"Are you two ok?" He asked them.

"I think so. What is this place?" Phineas asked.

"You don't know?" he asked. Phineas looked on them confused. "This is the Dreamland."

"The Dreamland?" Phineas said confused.

"Abraham Van Helsing use this place as a prison for people and thing that would be a danger to humanity." he said.

"Why are you here?" Phineas said.

"I was doing experiment, and I accidentally split my personality in half." he said saddest filled his voice.

"Your Henry Jekyll." Phineas said.

"Yes how did you know?" Jekyll asked.

"There a book in the really world." Isabella said as she wake up.

"I hear a rumor about." Jekyll said, "Where the gate?"

"It's ove-" Phineas said but he got cut off by a wolf howled.

"Oh bloody hell!" Jekyll yelled.

"What is that?" Phineas asked.

"The wolf man." Jekyll said as the wolf man crash through the wall. Phineas feet something scratch his arm, The machine turn on at the sametime. Isabella grabbed Phineas into it. Phineas and Isabella come falling out of the machine and it turns off.

"Are you two ok?" Dipper asked walk up them.

"Surprisingly we're fine" Isabella said.

Dipper noticed the three scratches on his right arm. "Hay Phineas what happened to your arm?" he asked.

"What?" Phineas said confused as he looked at his arm. "I problem scraped myself on a rock or something."

"That thing didn't scratch you did it" Isabella asked him as she looked at his arm.

"It's fine I just have to wash it out." He said walk out the door.

"What did you mean by thing?" Dipper asked Isabella.

"The werewolf that… wait you don't think?" She said.

"Maybe?" Dipper said.

"Phineas would of told us." Isabella told Dipper.

"Are you a 100% sure?" Dipper asked.

"Of course we've know each other." She said.

"I'll trust you him. I'm going to turn off this thing."


	6. Chapter 6

Shortly after Isabella left there was a knock at the door. Dipper walked over to the door. "Who's there?" He ask.

"Dipper it's us" a familiar old voice replied.

"Thank god" Dipper said opening the door. Stan and Ford walk in.

"Where is this thing Dipper?" Ford asked Dipper. Dipper pointed to the machine. Ford run to it.

"Hay Dipper you should head back to your room, and get some sleep it's getting a little late." Stan said.

Dipper looked outside to see that the sun had started to set. "Guess your right…" Dipper said as he walked to his dorm. But when he was almost there, he heard someone screaming.

Dipper run over to that direction. He saw the bathroom "HELLO! Does so need help?" he asked. The men's bathroom was completely destroyed.

"What the hell happened here." Dipper said in disbelief. A wolf destroyed his train of thought.

Meanwhile at Isabella's dorm, Isabella had got to the door. She side sadly as she opened the door and walk, "Your home late?" Pacifica said confused. She was looking out the open window.

"I guess I am. I well looking for Phineas." Isabella said sitting down on her bed. "Um… Pacifica we should have the window closed to night."

"Why?" Pacifica said confused.

"Just do it please." Isabella said a little annoyed.

"Fine." Pacifica said closing the window. "Why did you want it closed so bad?" as she finished saying that a big shadow flew over the window.

"Did that answer your question?" Isabella said.

"What the hell was that" Pacifica as she opened the window just as someone was throwing out of the window above. Pacifica then looked up to see a shadow fly onto the roof. She then came back in and closed the, and locked it too. "That window is never opening again." she said as she opened the door and left the room.

As she walk over to the body, she put out her phone. But when she looked over the body, "Are those bug bites?" Pacifica ask as she looked at the person's neck. But then the body jumped up and kicked her into the wall, and flew off into the night. "Vampires? Dipper!" Pacifica said as she got to her feet and ran to find Dipper.

"There you are Dipper!" Pacifica said when she saw Dipper in the woods, "Um… What are you doing?"

"Look for someone." Dipper said, "Did you want something?"

"Do you know anything about vampires?" Pacifica asked him.

"Yes… wait no crap no no!" Dipper yelled.

"What are you yelling about.

"It's not bad enough we have a werewolf loose, Dracula is loose." Dipper said, "Did he bit anyone?"

"Wait Dracula? Are you crazy…" She yelled but stop when she hear someone walking over to them.

"Hello again Dipper, oh Pacifica we've met yeah I'm Nyarlathotep!" he said to them.

"Carp not this Bill Cipher carp again!" She said.

"Me, Bill I'm not a wannabe god I am one little girl!" Nyarlathotep said a little mad.

"I know what you are!" She said.

"What do you Nty… Nywr… Nyarj… What ever! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Dipper said.

"Can you not saying my name?" Nyarlathotep asked Dipper.

"What do you want?" Dipper asked.

"Oh well my job is done here." Nyarlathotep said as he walked away into the night.

"What?" Dipper said confused.

"Well um… I think he just want us to shut up." Pacifica said. They then hear a wolf howell.

"Um… Dipper could I sleep in your room tonight?" Pacifica asked.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Pacifica was walking out of Dipper room, "Hay Dipper where your roommate like does he normally not sleep here?" she asked standing in the door.

"He is normally here. But I'm was kind of relieved last night." He said joking a little.

"Sorry about that, but ther-" She said but was cut off.

"I know there was no way I was going to convince you to sleep on the floor, but I did just sleep on the other bed… eventually." He said sarcastically.

An officer walked over to the two of them. "Mr. Pines where were you last night?" he asked.

"Wait what?" Dipper said surprised.

"He was with me" Pacific said.

"Could the two of you come with me for questioning?" he asked the two of them. They then when in questioning.

After five hours of questioning then where done, "Finally." Pacifica said as the two of them walk out of the police station. "I can't believe that many people were killed last night."

Dipper looked at and said, "Let's get to the campus."

When they were far enough away from the station Pacifica asked him, "You know something don't you?"

"We have a monsters possibly on our campus." Dipper said quietly.

"Great… it's not like that triangle thing right?" She asked.

"Maybe… Ford didn't tell me much." Dipper said he then felt her hold his hand.

"Well it's a good thing we're not kids this time." Pacifica said.

"Um… did you mean to grab my hand?" Dipper said blushing.

"Oh um… yes... of course…" She said stuttering nervously as she started to blush.

"So you are alive!" Isabella said a little mad, as she ran over.

"Of course I'm alive!" Pacific said.

"Well you ran out in the middle of night and then you didn't come back, so what was I supposed to think." Isabella said sarcastically.

"Hay Isabella have you seen Phineas around?" Dipper asked stop Pacifica from replying.

"Not today why?" Isabella asked him.

"I need to talk to him." He said.

"Um… Dipper he call you before." Pacifica said.

"Oh right." Dipper said pulling out his phone. He got an answer immediately for Phineas. "Phineas? Where are you?"

But it was Ford who answered, "Um… Dipper we need to talk about your friend."


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper ran into the lab. "Hay Dipper um… that scratch mark from yesterday… it was a lot more serious than I thought." Phineas said as walking out of the dark and into the light.

"Your a werewolf?" Dipper said.

"Well kind." Phineas said.

"Kind? What did you do to yourself?" Dipper asked.

"Well obviously I didn't want a repeat of last night, so I gave myself more control over it." Phineas said.

Ford walk over to the two of them, "Dipper where did you meet this genius?" He asked.

"Wait what?" Dipper said confused.

"He basically cured himself." Ford said.

"Surprisingly easy." Phineas said.

"So you know about being a werewolf?" Dipper asked Phineas

"Well yes but only because of Ford." Phineas said, "Obviously I thought he was crazy, but he had video changing back."

"Is this what you want to talk to me about?" Dipper asked Ford.

"Well I was going to talk to you about killing him, but then he cure themselves pretty much." Ford said.

"You where go to do what?" Phineas yelled.

"Phineas I didn't want you to kill more people." Ford said, but Phineas was still staring at him.

"Phineas we should probably get back to the dorms." Dipper said try to get Phineas to leave the room.

Phineas blinked out of his stare and said, "Oh right."

When Dipper and Phineas make it back to their dorms someone walk up to them. "Hello which one of you is Pines?" He asked.

"Me why?" Dipper said.

"I'm Alucard your new roommate." He said shaking his head. "I not have a key… so could I come in?"

"Of course" Dipper said opening the door.

"Thanks Pines." Alucard said walking in. "I'll be getting a key tomorrow morning, so is should be a one time thing."

"Weird you didn't get a key." Phineas said.

"Well is campus isn't really organized because of those murders last night." Alucard said as soon Phineas heard that he walked away. "Did he know one of the victims?"

"Something like that." Dipper said.


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper then got a text. He looked at it and told Alucard he had to go. Dipper then ran out of the room. In no time he had reached his sister's room. He heard some kind of argument happening as he opened the door.

"1,000 or no sweater." Mabel said smugly. Dipper couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Come on Mabel like I know you're a little crazy but…" Pacifica said.

"Well there jerk taxes on it." Mabel said sarcastically.

"You little… if I end up-" Pacifica was saying but Dipper cut her off.

"Mabel was is why you texted me?" Dipper asked.

Mabel nod it Pacifica then looked at Dipper and asked, "What did she text you?"

"Um… for her safety I'll tell you after we leave the room." He said.

"Fine but if it bad she dead." Pacifica said sarcastically as she walked out of the room. Dipper did shortly after. Dipper then showed her.

"Well it not that bad Dipper." She said.

"So your not going to kill her?" Dipper asked sarcastically.

"She gets to live… for a little bit." Pacifica said.

"So sweater thief why were you to steal a sweater from my innocent sister?" Dipper asked.

"Sweater thief you better not keep calling me that!" Pacifica said. "But if you must know, I was thinking about what you was loose on campus."

"Oh Phineas cured himself." Dipper said.

"Wait what… nevermind I was talking about the other thing." Pacifica said.

"Oh you want to cover up your neck. Well I think I got something." Dipper said.

As Dipper and Pacifica were about to open the door Alucard ran out of the room and down the hall. "Who was that?" Pacifica asked Dipper.

"New roommate." Dipper said walking in. He then came back out after a few minutes he came out a scarf. "Found it here you go this time it's free."

"Free wow that a better than your sister location." Pacifica said sarcastically, "But it's not!"

"What?" Dipper said confused. Pacifica walked up to him make Dipper walk back. She then kiss him, making Dipper go red in the face.

"Um…" Dipper stutters out.

"Oh sorry I didn't to…" She was saying, but Dipper hug her.


End file.
